Tell Her
by IncandescentC
Summary: Because... As long as I have you, nothing can go wrong"---"If you see my girl just tell her I miss her smile... and tell her I love her"


**This narrative's inspired on Jesse McCartneys' song "Tell her"**

**Tell Her.**

So he still had to kill Itachi, find him first, of course.

But still she was on his mind, all day, all night.

He couldn't quite concentrate or even sleep.

He needed to feel her close, but she wasn't close at all, she was in fact, far, far away from him at Konoha, with Naruto-that bastard.

He trusted him, though. He knew he'll protect her, but even so something just didn't feel OK.

He liked protecting her, seeming all strong and all in front of her, making her feel all right at missions, or whenever they were attacked. Showing her, he was there to protect her, to look at for her no matter the danger.

He missed her smile, and the way she used to say his name. The way she screamed "Sasuke-kun!" all cheerfully running at him.

He counted each day, each minute, each second to see her again, but not matter how much he counted Karin wouldn't give Itachis' hideout. That annoyed the hell out of him, he knew she knew where Itachi was, but she just wouldn't say a damn word. Boy, if he could find another one with Karins' "special ability" he would definitely kick her out, right away.

So sick of Karin ignoring Itachis' chakra to wherever they went to, at night, while Suigetsu, Jugo, and stupid red-haired brat slept, he left to Konoha.

It wasn't that far really, and Sasuke was damn fast so it really wasn't a problem at all.

He arrived in a blink of an eye.

He landed at the entrance of Konoha; everything was real quiet.

He remembered the night he left. Sakura begging him to not leave, telling him how madly in love she was with him, telling him to take her with him, he really was about to not leave, but he really needed to. He needed it for the future, because if he wanted to have a future with her, he needed to clean off the person who destroyed his entire life, and so to start a new one. So he just left with a word of "Thank you"- and that he really meant. He thanked her for her love for him; that somehow kept him strong.

He perfectly remembered where she lived; so he went straight to her house.

He was on his way there, when he tripped with this blonde, big blue-eyed guy—he recognized him immediately, that dobe. Naruto stood up quickly with kunai in his hand—was he paranoid.

-"Dobe" was all Sasuke said. He got up slowly, as Naruto stared. Naruto quickly recognized his so-used nickname, dobe. Naruto placed his kunai away, surprised for seeing Sasuke at Konoha in the middle of the night, was he going to kill someone or something?

-"S-Sasuke?" he, apart from surprised, was also confused. Thought Sasuke and him always fought they were good friends, and Naruto had missed him too, though not the way Sakura missed him of course, love and friendship were two completely different stuff.

It's been years, literally, since they last saw each other, but Sasuke had to come, he just couldn't take it anymore.

-"Sasuke idiot!" was all Naruto managed to say, he was glad to see him again though. But he couldn't just hug him or something, he was man, and men _never _showed their feelings. Besides hugging and affections and all that crap just weren't for Sasuke. He was more of a silent guy really; you could even think he was shy or something "What are you doing here?" Naruto sounded mad, like if he really, _really_ was calling him an idiot.

-"I should ask you the same question" why wouldn't Naruto be wondering around Sakuras' house at this time of the night? —His Sakura by the way.

And why was he calling him an idiot? Ok, Naruto calling him and idiot… quite normal, but calling him an idiot and _meaning _it was different.

-"Me?" he pointed at him with his finger. Like if he was stupid or something, hell yeah _you_ "I was at Sakuras'".

Sasuke burned in anger; that bastard was coming from _Sakuras'_, and it was REALLY late. Though he really didn't want to even think about _that _possibility, but this late you couldn't t_hink_ they were having a freaking tea party.

Naruto noticed Sasukes' hands forming angry fists.

He swallowed; he didn't really feel like fighting.

-"Man, can we talk? About Sakura, I mean" Sasuke was still damn burning in anger, but he wanted to talk about _his _precious cherry blossom and that was kind of the reason he came to Konoha anyway. He nodded, still angry though.

Naruto began walking, Sasuke walking beside him, no one of them speaking just walking. Sasuke still furious. Then Naruto stopped, he decided to start off first, and not to fool around the bushes, to get right to the point.

-"I can't take it anymore" he stopped and looked to the ground, Sasuke stopped as well, but instead looking down, he looked up into the sky "She cries every night, at day she tries to seem ok and hide it from other people, but at night she bursts out in tears. She's been a very good friend to me, and I tried to seem strong for her sake, because you asked me to look out for her and I always keep my promises, but I just can't keep on watching her cry _ev_ery night, it breaks me into pieces, besides that I don't really get too much sleep either"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke stared into space, lost deep into his thoughts. He could feel his heart squeezing in pain, like being stabbed a thousand times.

His lovely and sacred cherry blossom was suffering and all because of _him_.

Guiltiness was killing him, slowly and painfully.

Unconsciously, of course, a tear went down Sasukes' right eyes, it hurt like hell, it was almost as painful as remembering what Itachi did to him. He felt like losing it all over again, losing the person he loved the most, Sakura.

He kind of blamed Itachi, of course—the bastard.

He looked at Naruto while he cleaned the tear off his face. Naruto was really impressed, it was the first time he EVER saw Sasuke sharing a tear, and yet he did, for Sakura.

-"Say, dobe" Sasuke started off again "Could…" darn it was hard for him to say this "Could you do me a favour" he said this without looking at him. Naruto nodded "Tell… Tell Sakura" he was definitely losing his drop-dead, ice-cube title after this, at least in front of dobe here, but he needed her to know the truth "Tell her I miss her smile, her laugh…. And the say she used to call my name" he closed his eyes slowly concentrating in his pink-haired girl "Tell her I'm always counting each minute, I'm gonna see her in a little while… tell her she's the one thing I couldn't possibly live without, but mostly…" he opened his eyes, and switched his sight to the blonde kid standing right next to him. Naruto was mouth-opened he never really imagined Sasuke saying all this "Tell her I love her, always will… you… you promise to give her my message?" Naruto, still amused, just nodded and said no word. Sasuke left as fast as he came, leaving Naruto repeating Sasukes' words on his mind. Naruto kind of thought it was a dream; maybe he was too goddamn tired. After a while of just standing there, he started walking back home again, where Hinata was sure waiting.

Sasuke stood at Sakuras' balcony; through the window he could see her sleeping. He silently opened the window slide door, and approached _his_ pink-haired 17-yeared-old girl.  
He stared at her for quite a while, then removed her pink locks of her face, she moved.  
-"Sasuke...kun" she quietly whispered through her dreams, still asleep a few tears went down her closed eyes. Sasuke cleaned them off with his hand, her face felt smooth, soft like that of a baby; fragile and clean.  
-"I'm here" he sweetly whispered at her ear, Sakura smiled, still sleeping of course. Sasuke couldn't fight with the idea of kissing her, she seemed so calmed and peaceful... he lend over and kissed her forehead and left.

Through the way to where his team was, he kept thinking of what happened a few minutes again... Naruto, now, knew just how he felt about Sakura. He's done things, he should have done way before he left... but never really had the courage to, more than courage he was afraid for Sakura, he didn't really want her to suffer. All those things he just did... sharing a tear in front of his dobe-best-friend, confessing all he really felt for Sakura, kissing Sakuras' forehead, he knew he meant all of it.  
For once in his whole life, since Itachi murdered his family, he acted for what his heart told him to, and not for what he thought was right. Heart won over mind. That was the way love functioned.  
It was true, love could move mountains... or at least it could move drop-dead, gorgeous, ice-cube Sasuke Uchiha.

First time in the morning, when Naruto finally woke up, Sakura got her message.  
Of course, she cried, but not because she was suffering, or because she felt pain and loss, but because she felt loved and that message made sure he was coming back.  
She trusted on what Naruto said, and she believed in Sasuke. She always had believed in him.

**2 months later**

Sakura was sitting on top of a hill, it was already late, but she felt like watching the stars... thinking about Sasukes' last words for her. The sky was amazingly beautiful, all cover in sparkling stars.  
That was the place where Sasuke always went when he needed to think, and now she knew why, it was quiet and the beautiful sight made you think without pressure. She closed her eyes, leaving the wind blow her pink hair around.  
-"Sakura..." she heard someone calling her, she knew that voice... she turned slowly, and there he was... the breath-taking guy she loved with her complete self. She swallowed and blinked before stepping forward.  
-"S-Sasuke-kun?" she stopped, and waited for him to answer. With the moonlight over him, he looked incredibly handsome. He smiled at her, extending his arms for her to come, though she stayed there... watching him... tears filling her jade eyes.  
-"Sasuke-kun!" she screaming while she ran right into his arms, Sasuke hugged her while she cried on his chest "You really came back!" she kept repeating between sobs. He didn't really know what to say, he was out of words, he missed her like crazy, and for the first time in 4 godddamn years... he was holding her against him, tightly and sweetly.  
-"Of course I came back... Sakura, I can't just live without you by my side" they kept hugging while the wind blew around them, making the leaves on the floor run around in circles around them. The night became even more beautiful for Sakura. And it was getting better; some say shinobis live big, just in case they died young and all that... Sasuke and Sakuras' future was just beginning; they had a good future ahead of them... "As long as I have you, nothing can go wrong..."

**Hurray!! My first One-shot, I think it went pretty well... but I really don't know xD  
Awww!! Don't you just love Sasuke?! He's sweeeeet! Kawai!  
Ne, anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

*~~*SHSUL18*~~*


End file.
